His Mate
by Allusia16
Summary: Sequel to His Sister please read the first book to be caught up. Feeling empty without her mate, Tamara has decided to search the world for Drake. Now that he is awake, the vampire king is looking for revenge and seeks to take the world for his own, creating a new vampire kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

1

I had swum for hours, feeling the water pressure of the water flatten my body, but quickly my body grew use to it. The water was dark and the creatures that slept there moved out of my way. I was like a shark hunting for something, but slowly I began to find what I was looking for. His scent was strong in this area. Even my pelvis pulsed. My brother said he was in the ground…but then I knew he was lying. As I swum I began to see something covered in all kinds of gunk from the see. I smiled in my mind and swam towards it. As I grew closer so did his scent. I began to move the gunk off it. I found it. I smiled visibly.

'I have found you…Drake.'


	2. Chapter 2

2

I knew it was him even if I could not see him. A black coffin was before me with the Egyptian words "Those who find this must keep it sealed for the end of the world lies behind this case." I had no help finding him, so I pulled the coffin from the muck and started to push it through the water.

I never just asked my brother where he was, because then he would know I was thinking of him, but how could I not. He is my mate and I knew he was not destroyed. Why water? Well I could not answer. I saw the light from the sun shine down on me and I had grown to hate it. I had the power to control my thirst and to sleep, but I found it hard now without him. My brother Eric did not sleep and had to work on his thirst. We were so different. I inhaled the air once I was out of the water. I swam towards the island I had bought not too long ago. The coffin was heavy, but I did not think of that. Soon I was dragging the coffin onto the sand and the Cuban workers came moving to help me, but I told them not too.

I dragged the coffin through the grass to the mansion I built for myself. The workers came to me when they wished to bring me food, anyone they no longer needed. The door was open to me. There were many people, tourists, roaming my house. They did not know they were to be sacrificed. I looked at Esteban once the coffin stood in front of the large doors.

"Get your people out of here." I warned them. He bowed and moved from the house the workers discreetly following them out. The doors and windows had already been locked. Pictures were flashing and everyone seemed not to notice me. But I didn't notice them either. I stood in front of the coffin just looking at it. My pelvic throbbed and I held my hands over it.

"Drake…" I whispered and I heard a slow, yet low sound from inside the dark coffin. It was a growl, a sign of movement, not life. Only rusty chains surrounded it. Suddenly lots of flashes were heard and I turned to see some of the tourists were taking pictures. The three boats that brought them there had already left. I had lied about the house being the house of a dead Cuban smuggler who had money hidden all over the house. They didn't even wonder why I was wet.

"What's inside?" a man asked.

"Yes open it!" a woman demanded. I turned my head back to the coffin to only hear the rumbling come from the coffin again. I lifted my hands and suddenly broke the thick chains swiftly with my vampire like strength. Everyone gasped loudly with sudden realization. The chains fell to the ground in a coil around the coffin. I placed one on the coffin and swiftly opened it, hiding my body behind the coffin door. I even shut the lights off in the entire house. I could see everything. I could hear the screaming and the people running around everywhere. No one got away though. No one could hide. Their fear and blood gave them away. I slowly closed the coffin door and just stood there listening to their loud, painful screams. But I did not move. I saw Drake's true form and he roared as he ripped people a part and drank their blood in swift motions.

My eyes just remained on his form and slowly, very slowly, I started to smile. He was just here in front of me. Moving and killing like it was his purpose. The screams began to slow and calm down. Then there was silence. I cut on the light and gasped when I saw he was directly in front of me. He was covered in blood growling and inhaling loudly. His exhale was the same. I was not sure what he would do to me now. I helped Eric put the daystar in him that put him in the coffin for 20 years. He was still in his black pants and they looked goof for being 20 years old. My face did not leave his and he roared loudly at me. I was not afraid nor did my eyes leave his.

We remained silent as we stood in the body of the dead. I was not afraid of his true form for I missed it a lot. I began to smile again and began to lift my hands and in a quick movement he embraced me, pulling me against his bloody chest. I began to cry hard against him. I heard him purring almost into my head. I felt his body shifting and shrinking. Now I felt his human form.

"It's alright my love. It is alright." He said and his words comforted me like someone finding out the disease they had was cured.

"I am sorry I put you here." I said crying more. He pulled back and I got to look into his face which was smiling yet covered in blood.

"I am glad you did. The serum that was put in me only made me sleepy. It did not hurt me. I knew I would see you again… but every second away from you hurt me more than the serum." He said running his red fingers into my hair mixing the blood into them. His thick thumb brushed the tears from my cheeks. I didn't even know I could still cry. I found my fingers running down his massive chest. He was here, this was real. I wrapped my fingers around his neck and pulled him into me our lips crashed into one another. It was a forceful, hungry one. His hands wrapped around my hips and he growled as he hoisted me up into him. My legs wrapped around him. His lips tasted delicious and wonderful. My hands moved over his face and his lips kissed over my face. Before I knew it he was running with me down the hall and into the nearest room.

I opened the door to a room and he entered it. I kicked the door closed and he pushed me into a wall hard cracking the wall. I growled and kissed him hard biting on his bottom lip hard sucking on it causing a low moan to escape him. I grabbed the long light pole above me and kicked him off hard, his back hitting the wall near the bathroom. It cracked hard breaking some. Pieces of the wall fell to the ground and were covered with blood. He growled and smirked with amusement and I released the pole ripping off the dress I wore. I almost couldn't remember if I wore a bra and panties I was moving so fast. Suddenly he grabbed me around my hips and slammed me onto the floor roughly, the carpet ripping up now.

I yelled out as I felt his fangs in my teeth. I felt an immediate high of pleasure. I clawed down his back feeling his knuckles moving against my pelvis. I then heard his pants slide down and he threw them off. I opened my legs with excitement. I was happy… happy he was going to be inside me. I feel the tip of his hardened cock pushing against my entrance. He then leaned back and stared down at me with deep emotion in his eyes. My blood was all around his lips. He then kissed me hard, forcing his tongue between my lips so I could taste my blood. I then feel him plunge into me causing me to gasp and I feel the floor beneath me suddenly crack and crack as he started to thrust hard into me. I moaned out against his lips feeling a burst of pleasure erupt in me and it grew and grew with each thrust. My right leg wrapped around his thigh and he grunts and groans as he moved harshly inside me. His forehead pressed into mine and he just looked at me with his monstrous eyes. In seconds we flipped positions and I was on top of him grinding my hips into him.

It was nonstop pleasure and it made me moan and yell out in more pleasure. His hands gripped my hips moving me harder on his body. My eyes were clouded with lust as I stared down at his feral face. His hands slid up my stomach gripping my now bouncing breasts. He groped them hard which I loved. He then suddenly slid up against the bed with me on top of him. His back now rested against the side of the bed and now I was bouncing up and down in perfect rhythm. He leaned in taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I bit my lip hard as I felt him suck and lick around them. They hardened and were already sensitive. His arms locked around my back and now he was lifting his hips up hard causing his cock to push up further inside me stretching me out further.

My walls began to tighten up now, a feeling I had not felt for 20 years. I began to whimper and moan hard. Drake's arms tightened around my back as he was holding me close to his body, our chests moving up into each other. He bit and licked my neck sucking on my neck.

"Ah I'm cumming!" he growled and I kept moving faster and harder wanting this to last forever. He forced my head down so our lips could meet once more and I groaned hard as I felt my vagina burst with large amounts of pleasure. My head fell back and we both roared loudly. I felt his cum shoot up inside me fast and hard. Drake was shivering so hard he held me tight and buried his face into my breasts. If I was a human he would have snapped me in two. My thighs trembled and our movements slowed down. I caressed the back of his head since his face was still hidden. I hummed with content and looked down at him to see he was looking up at me.

"I love you." he said kissing tenderly now.

"I love you." I said whispering against his lips.


End file.
